


Leave A Trace

by Astronomy_in_Reverse



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Loki in love, Mind Control, Moody Loki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smut, smartass reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomy_in_Reverse/pseuds/Astronomy_in_Reverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate altercation with a certain God of Mischief during a trip to Germany nearly gets you killed, you attempt to move on with your life in New York. Too bad for you though. You've managed to become tangled in a battle you hope to never see. When Loki finds you again in your hometown what will happen? Will you be able to suade him from his dark path? Can you prevent all hell breaking loose upon New York?</p><p>**Formerly titled "The Color Before The Sun"**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Got Spirit, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> OMIGOSH my first work!!! Please be gentle!  
> I really wanted to do a reader insert with Loki. Of course I was thinking about what would happen if during his attack in Germany in The Avengers he was faced with a defiant young lady. Since this chapter is basically an altered version of that scene I have used some of the lines. Mostly when Captain America and Black widow come in.
> 
> For previous readers I have gone through and edited parts of each chapter. I apologize for this X/ I've been feeling rather picky about it lately.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Gala's, God you hated functions like this so much. What you hated more was the fact that you allowed your friend, Lauren, to always convince you to attend these things with her. As anti-social as you wanted to be she always pulled you in and you will always question why you didn't put up more of a fight. Maybe you just secretly loved dressing up so nicely. Or maybe it was just the promise of a very nice open bar. You thought you could swing a break when you and your friend decided to take a vacation in Germany. Of course you weren't so lucky.

You grabbed your third glass of champagne and proceeded to watch you friend as she flirted away with a complete stranger across the room from you. Well not that he was a total stranger. After all he was the man who gave the two of you invitations to this event, which your friend happened to flirt her way into. As you allowed your eyes to drift across the room you were just know realizing you had no idea what it was for. You were in a museum, a string quartet echoed through the building, over powering the chatter of the old money people who always graced these types of events. You defiantly did NOT fit into this crowd, you just happened to be the plus one for your friend who could sniff out big money anywhere.

You shifted in your spot near the corner and looked down to avoid accidentally starting any conversations you didn't want tonight. You absentmindedly examined the front of the gown your friend had picked out for you. Still unsure as to how she manages to afford these.The emerald green silk, which hugged your curves making you feel too self conscious, brushed the floor at your feet. A black lace patterned its way down the length of the dress and gold gems decorated the top portion scattering down to meet your thighs. Your shoulders were left bare which only made you feel all too exposed. Even if your long (h/c) waves helped to shield some skin.

An uncomfortable feeling over came you. A feeling like you were being watched. You looked up to the balcony over looking the Gala. Your eyes immediately landed on a figure hiding behind one of the columns over looking the festivities. His stare directly on you, a smirk pulled across his face when your eyes met his. You felt heat rise in your face but you couldn't tell if that was from the three glasses of champagne you've thrown back or his intense gaze on you. You couldn't help but stare back at him. His long raven hair slicked back neatly to keep away from his face. The face that held such captivating features you had never seen before.

"(y/n)!!" Lauren chimed floating her way over to you. Your eyes were broken away from the mysterious man's to give attention to your friend and the man she dragged behind her. Her short blonde curls bounced around her face."(y/n), this is Conrad. Conrad, this is (y/n)!" she introduced you to her new fling for tonight.

"Hey, I'm (y/n)." you extended your hand to his. He took your hand and immediately brought your knuckles to his lips. "So I hear." He flashed you an all to friendly grin for your taste. You held back the urge to roll your eyes.

"Oh, Conrad!" she giggled, giving him a light tap on his arm. You looked back up to the column where the man had been standing but were met with an empty balcony. A slight disappointment washed over you. "(y/n)?"

"Huh, yeah?" you brought your attention back the shorter blonde. "Are you okay?" she asked, following your gaze to the empty overhead.

"Yeah. You just know I'm not too social at these things." you say, finishing off the last of your current glass.

"Well I don't see why not." Conrad interjected. "You are a very beautiful young woman." He threw you a wink before looking over at Lauren who was clearly irritated with his flirtations with you. "I-I mean you both are!" he chuckled nervously. You rolled your eyes this time and moved your attention elsewhere. You froze when your eyes passed over the stairs. It was the man! Only you could see him fully now as he made his way down the stair case.

He wore a black suit, that fit him nicely, with a long black trench coat. A finely patterned gold and green scarf hung from his neck and a golden cane occupied his right hand. You immediately noticed the bright glowing blue gem that rested atop the slender, what looked to upon further inspection, a scepter. He walked with such nobility down the stair way and you couldn't take your eyes away.

When you did manage to break his hold you noticed that no one else was paying him any attention. When you brought your attention back to him his eyes were settled on you again. He gave you a sly smirk that made your heart race. It was on the border of fear and embarrassment.

You inhaled sharply as you watch the scene unfold before you. The man had neared one of the guards for the museum, twirling his scepter in his hand before smacking the man with the gem that rested on the end. It sent the guard flying onto his back. A quick panic broke out among the crowd as you watched the attacker head for the curator. He grabbed the elderly man by the neck and slammed him back onto a bench statue shaped like a bull. He pulled out an unidentifiable mechanism from his coat pocket.With one shake three prongs separated from the middle making four glowing blue lights. The middle began to spin as he jammed it into the curators eye.

You could feel your friend pulling on your arm but you were frozen. People ran around you to escape from the building but your eyes were stuck to the man convulsing on the table. You looked back to the raven haired man holding the device, watching his eyes scan the room of panicked patrons, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"(Y/N)!!" You finally pulled your attention away from the tormentor and focused on Lauren, your eyes still wide with shock. "C'mon we have to go!" she yelled and her and Conrad pulled you toward the exit.

Once you had cleared enough distance from the door you turned looking for him. You had spotted him in time to watch as he was engulfed in a golden shimmer making his way out to the streets. His black suit had been transformed into golden armor. A golden helmet rested upon his head, two large horns standing tall off the front. A long emerald cape flowed from his shoulders. His golden scepter now transformed into a slender spear.

He quickened his pace across the road as a police car came around the corner, sirens blaring. He aimed the spear and it emitted a bright blue light before shooting it out to the vehicle. Causing it to flip. The crowd had fled for the streets, unable to make it far before a copy of the man appeared on the opposite side of where he stood. " Kneel before me!" it commanded. the crowd fled for other directions as two more clones appeared on either side of the crowd. _What? How was that possible?!_ you thought.

You friend squeezed your arm, bringing you back to the fact that you were now standing in the middle of the crowd. Trapped. You stood in shock as the group had attempted to huddle into the middle of the armored clones. Panicked screams escaped from the surrounded attendees. The original raised his spear before all four tapped them to the ground, emitting four blue lights. "I said.. KNEEEEL!!" He shouted angrily.

The crowd froze and some began to lower. _Shit._ you thought. _Shit, SHIT!_ More people began to obey his commands but you had a slight problem. Well a more than slight problem. Your dress. There was no way in hell you were bending to the ground in this thing, a big problem when getting a mermaid dress. As more and more people lowered you weighed your options. Fall over completely or attempt to play off like a bad-ass. Oh god you really didn't wanna do the second. But you also didn't want to have to rip your dress in this kind of situation. _Was this really the time to be worried about ripping a dress and not my life!?_

As you scanned the crowd of frightened upper-class and the look a likes that surrounded them your heart raced. _This isn't real. These are all just some kind of weird sideshow right?_ You began to wonder why not a single person was willing to say something. Everyone was so willing to fall before one man because of some parlor tricks and a request? That defiant 'save the world' attitude both you and your friends hated was starting to rise and as much as you didn't want to your thoughts raced to fight.

You felt Lauren's hand tug on your arm and she knelt, "(y/n), what are you doing?! Get down!"She pleaded. _SHIT!_ You knew what you were going to do. And it was NOT going to be pretty. You inhaled sharply building as much courage as you could summon. You gave your friends hand a gentle squeeze before pulling away. If you were going to bring your self down you didn't want her to go too. After the last of the crowd met the ground the mans eyes scanned over them. When he finally landed on you an almost amused gleam passed over his features.

"Young girl!" he boomed, his expression falling flat. " Do you dare to defy me?" he spread his arms wide. All eyes from the crowd not looking up from the pavement.

"No," you managed to say without your voice shaking, "I'm just not very fond of ruining this dress!" the last part coming out surprisingly snarky for how you were feeling on the inside. You could hear your small friend gasp below you. He gave you an amused chuckle before darkening his gaze. "Well, I'm not very fond of people who disrespect me!" You gulped trying to hold down the need to vomit from fear.

"Is that what I'm doing?" You managed to bark back, the adrenaline flowing through your body. Your breath caught in your throat as he made his way through the crown toward you. Your heart felt like it was going to leap out of your chest. "(Y/N)!" Lauren whispered to you, her voice filled with panic.

"You should FEAR me!" He growled. He was only ten feet from you now, stopping there.

"I never said I didn't." You clutched your fist, digging your nails into your palms if only to still your shaking. Oh God! WHY were you dragging this on?! He looked surprised for a moment before grinning again.

"Then tell me woman! Why do you stand? You must have a death wish." With that comment you could feel the tears stinging your eyes. He could do it! He could KILL you! You blinked them back in hopes to hold on just a little longer. You had no idea but you felt like you had a chance.  
"I do not allow my fears to control me!" You weren't looking at him anymore, you couldn't. If you were to keep from crying you had to keep your eyes averted.

"Huh.." He had an interest in his voice causing your eyes to meet his. Your mouth opened and your eyes widened as you were met with the point of his spear. The blue gem in the middle of the spikes glowing. You met his eyes and you couldn't control the tears anymore. His expression was pure enjoyment at the thought of vaporizing you with that thing. You squeezed your eyes closed, a tear rolling down your cheek. "What a shame." and you could hear the charge of its power.

You heard it fire, the silent scream of your friend with it, and felt a vast breeze in front of you. This was it! You waited for the blast to pierce right through you but instead there was an echoing sound followed by the clanging of metal. You opened your eyes, not able to believe what you saw. He was on the ground, struck by his own attack you guessed. And there was Captain America. Standing right before you. Straightening his stance, smoke seeping off his shield. He protected you. He turned to you giving you a quick confident wink before facing his foe again. You let out a breathe you didn't realize you had held the whole time.

Slowly people began to stand and your friend jumped to her feet grabbing onto your arm and squeezing entirely too hard. " Are you INSANE?!" she yelled in a high pitch voice. Obviously still scared too.

"Ya'know," Captain America began to speak, walking casually toward the fallen man. His voice so loud and strong it demanded all attention. "The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." You couldn't help the smile that pulled at your lip.

"The soldier." The raven haired man growled. He straightened his spear, using it to haul himself up right with a chuckle. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." suddenly there was a noise in the sky above you. A strange jet hovered above the crowd before revealing guns from the underside of the craft. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." a woman's voice echoed from the PA system. _Loki?_ Why did that sound so familiar to you?

Before you had time to think he was shooting at the jet above you, causing it to veer off into the left. Your friend quickly dragged your arm pulling you far away from the fight that had broken out. This time you ran. You ran as fast as you were able in this damned dress anyways. The sounds of clanging metal and grunting disappearing behind you.

You weren't sure how long you were running but when you figured you were far enough away from the fight you stopped. "What is it now?" Lauren asked, almost annoyed.

"I can't run in this damn contraption anymore!" you grunt, taking the ends of the dress into your hands before ripping the fabric up to your thigh.  


"What did you do that for?!" The blonde's face seemed to pale from your adjustments. "Do you KNOW how much that cost?!" she screamed.

"Well if it was so expensive it shouldn't have been so damn easy to destroy!" You bite back. Not want to start this here you take her hand and start running again. When you finally reach your hotel the two of you collapse on stone wall, attempting to catch your breath.

"Next time." You gasp,"I pick the vacation spot!" You both begin to laugh. You weren't sure why, maybe it would help to calm the nerves shooting through your bodies. Once the two of you were able to move again you went to your room and immediately began packing.

You switched on the news to check to see how the fight had concluded before you decided to go back outside. The Avengers had apprehended Loki and the chaos he left had been cleaned away. _That really didn't take long_ , you thought. Once you gave Laura the OK the two of you headed off to the airport to catch the first flight back to New York you could get.


	2. From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since that wretched night in Germany. Thoughts of Loki still plague your mind despite your attempts to busy your self. You see him every where though, trying to play it off as a terrible stress induced imagination. But is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Chapter two already, WOO! I'm feeling on a roll with this story. Though I did spend a whole day editing and rewriting some parts. But that's a good thing right? I hope so..  
> Any ways, from here on out it's gonna go more of a 'based on' The Avengers route. For the time slots anyways. Conquering New York is gonna take him more time than he thought with you in the way. Chapter three will definitely take me more time to get out. But I do hope for one chapter a week! I'd love to hear your thoughts so far and any suggestions on where you'd like to see it go are always welcome too!

A week had passed since you arrived back in New York after the incident. You've tried not to think about it, not wanting to remember the terrifying feeling of almost being vaporized. The puissant god that gave no second thought to killing. The smile on his face as he held his golden weapon to your chest. Your body still trembled as if he was still standing just feet from you.

You filled your days with extra shifts at the small cafe where you and Lauren both worked. Unfortunately even most work days you couldn't escape it. Lauren brought it up constantly. She never seemed to stop talking about it. As if it was just a glorified conversation piece. You usually tried to ignore the conversations all together, letting your work distract you.

"(y/n) here totally got her ass saved by Captain freaking America!" She said with a light punch to your arm, bringing your attention away from cleaning the remaining dishes from the day. She was telling yet another person about your bout of what she called 'bravery'. _More like stupidity_ , you thought. This time it was to one of your other coworkers who had just gotten back from her own vacation yesterday, making the wise choice of going to the beach like a normal person. 

"Oh my God! That must have been terrifying!" Alexa gasped. If there was ever a person more like Lauren it was Alexa. She enjoyed the life of luxury, travel and gossip just as much as Lauren. She was well versed in the art of flirtations too. Sometimes you wondered why your friend doesn't just take her along instead. Your friend continued to recount all the details the way she remembered to the brunette. She was probably the only person left in New York who hasn't heard this story. You went back to wiping down the mugs, knowing you were never really needed to responded with more than an occasional 'yeah'. Lauren never needed assistance when it came to a juicy story. You were thankful for that, making tuning out completely all the more simpler.

"I thought we were done for! That is until Mr. Sexy Soldier showed up. I could stare at him all day!" she cooed, making both the girls giggle. You made your way around them to lock the door of the small cafe, thankful it was closing time and you didn't have to listen anymore to the hundredth re-telling of the worst night of your life. As you turned the bright 'Open' sign off you glanced out the window. Looking across the empty street to the alley, you froze.

Staring right at you from the shadows of the darkened alley were those piercing eyes you feared all too much, Loki. His mouth curved upward into that malicious grin that haunted your dreams. The same expression he wore as he played with your life. You could feel the tears threatening you again as you suppressed the need to scream. Tears that threatened your eyes everyday since that horrid night. You squeezed your eyes shut and inhaled deeply. When you opened them again he was gone. Just like all the other times. Visions of that frightening figure plagued your mind like that for the past few days. The first couple of hallucinations bringing forth the familiar fear followed by the panic attacks that seemed to become a part of your routine. You tried to just brush it off as your overactive imagination when nothing ever happened.

Letting out a sigh of relief you checked your reflection in the glass door. Fear was still fixated on your expression. Water dampened your eyes. You checked in the reflections behind you to see that Lauren and Alexa had made their way to the back room before wiping away any evidence the moisture was ever there. You had finally calmed down when you heard a scream coming from behind you. _Lauren!_   

Immediately fearing the worst you took off quicker than you ever thought possible to the back of the building, dancing around the tables and chairs set across the dining area. You came to a dead stop when you had reached the open door to the alley behind the cafe. Slowly you made your way to the door, your heart racing. Before you could make it though Lauren came storming back inside.  

"Oh. My. God!" she huffed. "I absolutely HATE rats! Ew!" She shook, disgust written all over her face. She turned to you, placing a hand on her hip. "Next time  _you_ take out the trash."

Alexa fell into a fit of laughter next to you. You chuckled nervously, unsure if you wanted to strangle your over dramatic friend or hug her. Lauren gave the tickled brunette a punch to arm, scolding her for finding her endeavor funny at all. Your nerves were so worked up at this point you had just wanted to be alone to have time to collect yourself. It was already 10:05 and there was still a few boxes of new mugs that needed to be set out before tomorrow.

"Tell ya what." Walking over to the table where the boxes of mugs sat. You picked one up."I got this. You and Alexa can go." 

Laura's face lit up. "Really!" She quickly tried to tone down her excitement. "Oh, are you sure? It's real late and dark out side." She added, trying show as much concern as possible but you knew she was ready to bolt out that door.

"Yeah. You know I don't live far. And this won't take me long anyways." You gave her a reassuring smile. She all but tackled you to the ground when she wrapped her arms around you. "Ah, thank you so much (y/n)! I owe you BIG!" She squealed grabbing her coat. "Alexa! Let's go!" 

Alexa followed suit, grabbing her coat and flashing you a thankful smile. "Woo! I've totally got a Strawberry daiquiri with my name on it! And you totally need to tell me the rest of that story!" Lauren agreed as they made their way out the front door locking it behind them. 

After carrying the last box to the shelves you glanced back out to the ally across the street. It was still dark and empty. Maybe it was just your imagination. Your very cruel imagination that had been taunting you since you got back home. Just knowing someone like that existed made you feel uneasy. Even with The Avengers to protect the world. But could they really? The world was a big place. With billions of people on it. Even if they could protect it how long would it be? They couldn't possibly do that.

You tried not to think about it any more. Knowing The Avengers had Loki locked away gave you some comfort. You finished the display in 30 minutes, trying to take as much time as you could to calm down. Locking up you looked over to the empty alley again. It was hard to tell if it was the thought of that vision or the chill of the night air making your hair stand on end.

You made the walk home as fast as possible without completely running clutching your keys tightly to your chest. You were finally able to breathe again when you made it past your door and locked it. You leaned against the door, letting your head fall back. Inhaling the familiar scent of vanilla from your favorite candle, with a hint of coffee that permanently seemed to stain the air around you. People usually said working in a coffee shop would make you tired of the smell but you didn't think you would ever tire of it. That robust scent of a freshly brewed pot always managed to calm your nerves.

After what felt like an eternity slipping off your shoes you made your way to the kitchen. A hot cup of tea sounded all kinds of wonderful right now. Grabbing a bag of chamomile and your favorite mug you set them on the counter. Filling the kettle with water you set it on the stove and turning the front burner on low to give you time for a quick shower. Grabbing your usual navy night gown you headed into the bathroom, the cool of the tiles floor felt soothing to your aching feet. One thing these extra shifts were _not_ good for was your feet.

Setting the temperature of the water to your liking you stepped in. The feel of the small drops as the beat against your body was more than welcomed. Every muscle in your body finally relaxing as you lost yourself in the sound of the flowing water. After washing and feeling your time was cut too short you turned off the water and wrapped yourself in the plush over sized towel Lauren had bought you for your birthday last year.

You pulled down your hair brushing through it with your fingers, taking an extra minute to examine yourself over the mirror. God you looked exhausted. Like you haven't slept in a week. Which would be true. It was usually easy to hide the bags under your eyes with makeup but after tonight there was no hiding it right now. After drying off you hung the towel over the rack on the wall and slipped on a pair of plain black undergarments followed by your gown. The light silk fabric gently resting on your curves, stopping just above your knees. Held up by the thin straps that rested softly on your shoulders.

The whistle of the kettle caught your attention. Giving your hair a final run through you headed for the kitchen. You were so lost in your thoughts you had almost not even paid mind to the shadow out of the corner of your eye. You froze in the door way of your bedroom. You didn't wanna look behind you at your bed. Maybe, just maybe it was your mind playing more tricks. Just as it had been all week. Just like the alley. But the unsettling feeling of a horrid gaze seeping into your back was too much to ignore. You gulped, pretty sure it was loud enough for them to hear, and turned to face your intruder. Your heart dropped at the sight of the tall familiar man sitting on the edge of your bed.

That bone chilling grin settled on his face. "Hello love."


	3. The Hard Sell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has found you and now there's an escaped God of Mischief in your bedroom. He comes with a proposition for you. What is it Loki wants from you?

"Hello love"

He was here. In your apartment, in your _bedroom_. Sitting on _your_ bed, looking like he had made himself at home. His posture completely relaxed,elbows resting on his knees. Even from such a position he looked intimidating as hell. No, wait, maybe he wasn't there! Oh god please let him be another crazed illusion. You squeezed your eyes closed again, praying that when you opened them he would be gone.

"Hate to disappoint dear." Your heart froze at the sound of the all too familiar voice that had been haunting your dreams."But I'm the real deal." He sat straight, arms out, presenting himself to you.

"L-Loki.." You managed to choke out, your voice shaky. He chuckled, running a hand through his long dark hair before standing. Slim black pants hugged his legs while a dark button up sat lazily tucked into the hem. The top button undone making the dress attire look casual. He looked like a normal man, which made it all the more terrifying. Though, given that the last encounter he tried to kill you, he was still pretty terrifying.

"Glad to see you remembered my name." He took a step forward, his dress shoes echoing on the wooden floor. You took a defensive step back. "Did you enjoy my illusions?"

"Illusions.." You think back to all the times in the past week, seeing him randomly on the streets, in the stores, everywhere. When you thought your mind playing tricks on you. _It was him?_ You almost felt relieved to know you weren't crazy. But if he was doing that this whole time then that means.. He knew where you were!? "H-how did you do that? How did you even know where I was?!" You practically yelled at him. He took another step forward.

"It really isn't that complicated." As he said that a golden shimmer appeared on either side of him, just like that night with the armor and the clones. Almost immediately four more Loki's were standing in your room. "I am a God." They said simultaneously. The originals arms spread out. A magnificently smug grin plastered on his face.

You were trying to get your legs to listen to your head to turn and run out the door. You glance behind you counting how many steps it would take to get passed the door and into the hall. The slender god laughed as if he had heard your thoughts. With a wave of his hand the other Loki's disappeared and he closed the bedroom door causing you to jump slightly at the sound of it slamming behind you. He took several more steps toward you and you moved back as far as you could, until your bare shoulders were met with the wooden door. You were trapped as he closed in, placing his arm on the door frame, towering over you.

"You were a rather intriguing mortal to defy me in such a state. It was not much effort for me to find you again." His unoccupied hand rose to play with the strands of your hair. Fingers grazing your collar bone sending a shiver through your body from the surprising cool feeling of his skin. "That brutes cage they had me in got quite boring." He continued, his voice low. You kept your eyes to his chest but could still feel his eyes scanning every part of you making you feel completely exposed. "I must say," he purred "I enjoy this dress much more."

His words made you all too aware of how little your night gown was covering. The heat rose to your face and you were sure your embarrassment was all to obvious. Not wanting to be so close to him any more you placed a hand on his chest and in one swift motion you pushed him back ducking under his arm. Once you made it to the other side of the room you grabbed the robe from the hanger over your closet door and wrapped it around yourself. You looked back at the lanky man blocking your only means of escape. His expression was shocked and almost offended at your quick retreat before it quickly morphed into amusement.

"Y-you can't be here! The Avengers locked you up!" You scattered to find your senses again. You looked around the room quickly trying to find a new way out. _Of course!_ The bathroom window leads right out to the fire escape. If you could get to the bathroom without him catching on you could lock yourself in there and climb out the window.

"Well I am here. It seems your faith is misplaced with those imbeciles." The end of his words were filled with a sharp venom, truly showing his obvious hatred for the heroes. He turned his gaze to you once more his brows furrowed into confusion.

"Did you really doubt my power so much? From what I remember at our last encounter you were rather terrified, despite your defiance of course." Recalling your blatant fear about almost being murdered made him crack a smile. He took a few steps in your direction and you swiftly moved to the other side of the room, inching around the chair in the corner as you moved closer to the bathroom.

"And from what _I_ remember you got your ass handed to you!" His amusement quickly turned to anger and causing you to immediately regret your words. A gold light shined around him again, you were half expecting his spear to appear so he could impale you with it already. But that didn't happen. In fact he vanished. Before you had much time to process it, he reappeared in front of you causing you to fall back into the chair behind you.

"So, should I kill you now?" He hovered over you, a darkness on his expression. His hand rested on the chairs arm while he brought his right to the base of your neck, thumb brushed lightly against your skin. He had changed his attire in the process into that same leather tunic had been haunting you in. He no longer sported that massive horned helmet that rested atop his head. It asserted more power than the previous choice that's for sure. You shrank into the chair as he lowered himself down closer to you. The long coat falling around you making you feel more trapped. "Or would you like to aide me in small task and have your life spared for one more day?"

You looked up, meeting your eyes with his. This was the first time you had seen his face up close, and so you allowed yourself to take in the features. His sharp jawline that trailed to high cheek bones. His eyes were soft, almost hypnotic, distracting you from any other thought at the moment. Such a blend of blues and greens fighting for dominance in his irises. They were intoxicating, almost unnatural. The longer you stared into them the more you could see an intense pain hiding behind the anger. Something he wouldn't be able hide no matter the amount of rage he tried to cover it with. You couldn't help but feel that what you had said only added to it, making your heart twinge with a strange sense of pity for the short tempered god above you.

"Well?" He seemed to be getting thoroughly irritated now. And the longer you took to answer didn't help. You were quickly reminded that your life was being threatened at the moment when his hand suddenly tightened around your throat. "Do you want me to kill you now? It would be fun for me either way."

"N-no!" You gasped as his cold grasp tightened on your neck. He squeezed a little more, clearly enjoying watching you struggle to breathe, before releasing you. Your hand going up to defend your neck from further assault while you tried to breathe again. "Good girl." He said smug as he stood tall in front of you. His eyes roamed over your body giving him a mischievous grin and you were fully aware of how you were positioned in front of him.

Your robe had come open at some point giving him a rather scandalous view. The robe had slid off your shoulder taking the strap of your night gown with it, leaving your shoulder bare. In your efforts to slide away from Loki your night gown had rode up your thigh. If you had slid down any farther you were sure you would have given him a full view of your underwear. You quickly shot up right closing the robe around you. You looked at the floor, hoping he couldn't see how red your face was.

"Calm your self love, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He laughed. Your eyes went wide. What does he mean by that? How long was he here? Oh God, was here here when you had changed?!

"W-What is it you want me to do?" You asked hesitantly, wanting to rid yourself of the embarrassment you felt. Your heart was beating rapidly at this point. He's as powerful as he is vicious and you saw it first hand. "I'm not killing anyone!"

"Well now, that's entirely up to you." He brushed back the stray hairs in you face, running his fingers gently across your cheek as he made his way to cup your chin. The gentleness his touch threw you off until he roughly pulled your chin, angling your face to ensure you have no choice but to look at him. He's inches from your face now, giving you the softest smile, enough to make your heart race unwillingly. "I just wouldn't do anything stupid, if I was you."

This couldn't be good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, that took longer than I thought it would. I'm so sorry! It's been such a long week but here it is. So much re-writing and editing! I apologize if I've missed any thing. Thank you so much for the kudos guys! =D You rock! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out by Friday. It's definitely going to be the longest chapter so far.


	4. Everything Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's master plan is about to unfold. You have no idea what that master plan is but want no part in it. Unfortunatly he's going to take you, willing or not.

_'What have I got myself into?_ ' Was the only thing you could think right now. You wondered if it'd be worth the risk to turn and  run now as you faced Stark tower.

' _You should be more grateful, mortal, that I allow you to do this conscious_..' Loki's voice took over your thoughts. You felt a complete violation of privacy with him sitting in your mind. ' _If you have a problem with it I can always take over. But trust that if I do, you will lose any chance you may have now to live._ '

You quickly tensed at his words. _'Can you just give me some head space here?'_ You shout in your head. You could immediately feel his anger building from your retort. You just needed a moment to prepare for what you were about to do. You tried your hardest to push away the dark clouds of his rage that invaded your mind and took a deep breathe in and out.

You watched your new reflection in the glass door before you. Taking in the form Loki had chosen for you to wear hoping it would help you to do what he was expecting. Maybe not seeing your own body long enough you could trick your mind into not being you either.

The strange new physique was tall and slim. Strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a low bun, loose strands tucked behind your, her, ears. The expensive looking brown pinstripe suit giving you a slight feel of power. If only you were so powerful. You probably wouldn't be in this mess.

The more you looked at this new body you've become the more familiarity you felt. You wished you could place the name or where you've seen this woman before, maybe it could help you out of this situation.

 _'If you keep staring at your self like that I'll just turn you into a pig_.' Loki's aggravated voice rang loudly through your head.  You gulped loudly and quietly apologized in your head hoping it was low enough he didn't actually hear.

 _'So do I just walk in?_ ' You asked, he never actually relayed much of his plan to you. His planning seemed to involve more threats and aggravated sighs then anything.  Just as you asked a small object fell at your feet.

 _'You may need this. Clearance and such_.' You looked up to see where the object had come from but there was no one there. When you bent down to pick it up you saw it was a name badge. Flipping it over to see your current bodies picture on it and her name next to it. Your eyes widened as you turned from the building. 

"What the hell?! I can't do this! You want me to be her?! Dont you know how much attention that will bring?" You snapped at the voice in your mind this time you were actually talking out loud.  Your heart raced as you tried to think of a way out of this.

 _'Do you expect any normal employee or a random girl off the street would get into this building at a time like this?_ ' At least he wasn't angry at your defiance this time. ' _If that were the case why would I waste my energy to produce this illusion on you?_ '

' _"Entertainment? You seem to get off on suffering of others, huh?"_  You crossed your arms, making your inner voice sound as snarky as possible. 

"I could show you what actually gets me off if that's what you're wanting."A low and seductive voice whispered in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. You spun around thinking he would be behind you , ready to greet him with a clenched fist, but there was nothing except your reflection in the glass. Your cheeks flushed. 

"Ms. Potts?" Before you had time to calm your heart a security guard opened the door, a look of concern shown on his face. "What are you doing here? Your supposed on a plane!"

' _Show time'_ His voice was back in your mind. You had to think fast. "R-right, yes, I am. Or I was." You stammered. You approached the guard in attempt to see his name badge. If you were going to get through this alive you needed to play it right. Pepper would probably know the name of her buildings security gaurd. With  a quick not obvious glance you continued. "I just forgot some documents, John."

 "Now's not the time for that Ms. Potts. It's not safe here. This building is on lockdown. " _Yeah, all because of the power hungry mad man trying to take over the world,_ you thought. You needed into that building though. It was definitley time to pull out all of your stubbornness.

"I understand that, but what you need to understand is that these documents are highly important and time sensitive." He looked you up and down in confusion.

"I-I could get Mr. Stark for you if you--" He began taking steps into the building, pointing toward the phone at the desk.

"Tony knows I have come back for the documents and the plane is waiting on me." You interrupted. It felt so weird to say Tony Starks name so casually. "The longer I stand here the more danger grows. Are you going to let me in or do I have to fire you?"

He looked nervous now. "N-no ma'am! I apologize!" He opened the door allowing you passage into the building. You gave him a smile as you walked by him and into the lobby.

"Thank you John. I'll be down shortly." He nodded in response and you headed for the elevators. You scanned the badge Loki gave you once the doors opened you hurried inside and hit the button to close the doors. Once they were shut you pressed your back to the wall to keep from falling over.

"I must say, that was quite impressive." You nearly screamed at the sudden presence of the dark man now infront of you. He laughed loudly echoing through the elevator.

"W-what are you doing?!" You held back the urge to punch him immediately, knowing he'd probably hit back harder. He looked at you as if he knew of your wanted intention.

"Well at least you're starting to learn." He smirked closing in on you a strange hunger burning in his eyes. Your defensive instinct kicked in despite how you tried to hold back and your hand went flying for his cheek. He took hold of your wrist before it could make contact, narrowing his gaze. His gripped tightened painfully around your wrist causing you to wince. "You do not want to know just how hard I hit back."

You looked up into his commanding gaze, his face was only inches from yours. His tongue darted out licking his lips and you looked away, hating yourself for your heart beating so loud. He squeezed tighter on your wrist and you couldn't help the audible gasp of pain that escaped your lips. You did not want to give him any enjoyment  from this but it was too late for that. He placed a hand under your chin, raising your face to his. His lips mere inches from yours.The slight part of his lips sending an uncontrollable heat to your cheeks. For a moment you felt your control slipping away. Your mind couldn't seem to deny how attractive this psychotic God was. 

"Do that again for me." He demanded as he squeezed your wrist harder. You feared he might break it soon but you bit your lip to keep any noise from escaping. Not wanting to give him that satisfaction again. As his face twisted with annoyance you slid your free hand over to the key pad of the elevator hitting any button you could reach with out his notice.

"S-stop.." You gasped out. He leaned in closer his paced breath warming your face. A ding sounded and the doors opened. He released you in a panic, being sure to give you a horrifying look before disappearing. You let out a sigh of relief grabbing your wrist rubbing over where he had bruised the skin. You exited into the new surroundings before the doors closed you in the elevator again, checking to see if anyone was around.

' _That wasn't very nice young lady_.' Loki's voice was angry again. He was really starting to piss you off, probably as much as you were pissing him off.

"Oh and what you did was?" You spoke out loud as you looked around to find a floor number.

' _As opposed to-_ -' he started.

"What you could have done. Yeah, yeah all powerful god." You snapped before he could finish his thought. You were getting really tired of these threats. Before you had time to think about your next move there was a sharp sting to your chest. Pain quickly spread throughout your body and you were paralyzed. Loki appeared once more before you this time he was blatantly furious, his scepter pressed to your chest.

"I grow tired of your constant talking." A jolt of lighting flowed through your body and your mind slowly faded. You were trying as hard as you could to keep the darkness from taking over you but it was useless. Almost immediately you felt all the power in your limbs go away. You tried to speak in protest but your mouth wouldn't move. It was like you were trapped on a ride you couldn't stop.

"Now, get back in the elevator. This is not our floor." As he spoke your body turned and did as he said. You were internally freaking out. You could see, hear and even feel what was happening but you were pushed out of the drivers seat. He stood close behind you, able to feel the heat radiating onto your backside. You pushed the button for the top floor with out him having to say a word. Like it's all been programmed into your brain.

He let out a soft chuckle radiating with dominance. His hand slid along your shoulder rounding to gently grasp the front of your throat. He brought his face next to your ear, his nose brushing slightly. This time your body didn't react. There was no quickened heart beat, no feeling of pain as his hand squeezed tighter. It was like he turned you into a robot.

"What do you have to say now?" He hummed. You wanted to scream. To push him away. But you just stood there. Like it wasn't even happening. You had never felt so terrified in your life. You couldn't imagine a worse torture for a person than to not be in control of your own body. If you were ever set free of this prison you would be sure to make a note keep your smart ass remarks to yourself. Or kill him.

"That's what I thought." He growled as he violently pushed your puppeted form away from him. When the doors opened you exited first, Loki close behind. The room was breath taking compared to any structure you had seen before. Of course it would be, Tony Stark wouldn't skimp on anything would he? The walls a mix of glass and stone. The front wall of the room made entirely of glass allowing for an extended view of the city to be the first line of sight. a Stair case to the right lead up to the top level of a balcony. A lavish bar just beyond the stairs hosted many decanters of alcohol upon its stone top.

"Now my dear, wait here for me." He said as he headed toward a balcony, disappearing from your line of site. Within a few moments he was making his way back to you. "It seems our guest is arriving. Come." He motioned for you to follow him your body complied. Taking his hand as you stepped into a lower carpeted part of the floor. It half of the circle was closed off by a large stone fireplace that acted as a wall. 

 He motioned for you to sit on the small couch and so you did. The glass table in front of you holding an array of strange decor that flowed with the rest of the room. Your eyes wouldn't allow you to scan the room more than Loki wanted you to. You were permanently fixated on the table in front of you as he spoke. He looked you over with blatant disappointment. "As much as I'd like to have you in your original form like this, Ms. Potts is necessary."

Was that supposed to be a complement? Never had you met such a confusing being. After a moment longer he placed two fingers on your head and gave you a wink as he walked away. What was he doing? You were completely in sight of everything and everyone. 

"Have you come to appeal to my humanity?" You scoffed mentally at such a thought. The new visitor spoke and you knew exactly who it was. It was none other than the billionaire self-made hero himself. _Tony Stark._ Your body couldn't panic or cry for help but it didn't stop your caged mind from doing so. Your mind screamed to be seen, asking how he couldn't see you there infront of him.

Remembering Loki's abilities you assume that when he touched you earlier he put some sort of cloaking spell on you. There was nothing the older man could do for you now. The only way out of this was to get out your self. Pushing against that invisible brick wall that separated your consciousness from your body you strained to gain some kind of control. The resistance was starting to take a toll on your mentality.

You were becoming too drained to put up a good fight now. Just before you decided to give up you did it. One extra push and you moved your hand, all on your control. You couldn't believe you did it! Your celebration was cut short when you stood from the couch. You definitely weren't doing that.

"I have something you may find far more valuable than your assembly of fools." As you turned to see Loki he stood tall, his arm stretched out to you and a victorious look swelling on his face.

You looked over to the man beyond him. You knew instantly when the green eyed man undid his magic. Tony Stark stood frozen at the site of you, all confidence stripped. At firts you questioned why he would be looking at you in such a way until you remembered why. You were wearing his girlfriends image. You walked up to Loki, allowing his arm to wrap around your waist. Your focus staying on Tony's expression.

 "T-thats not possible." The grip on the glass in his hand tightening. You were sure it was about to bust.

"Well it's seems you do a poor job of hiding your girlfriend." Loki laughed. Your actions may be controled by loki but it didn't take away the sickness you felt in the pit of your stomach. "I'm sure you really didn't want her in the middle of this, but you're going to loose anyway. Might as well let her be the first to go."

 _He's going to kill me! Right here, right now. For his sick mind games on others_. Your heart raced as your hands reached out to grasp a dagger from his hands. Clutching tightly to the hilt you raised the blade to your neck. Your eyes met his as you fought against the unwanted need for pressure against your veins.

"Go ahead." He urged narrowing his intense gaze upon you. Your hands pressed harder, till the medal pierced your skin. The warm blood trailing down. Something in you snapped. It was as if the shock of the pain was enough to bring you back into reality and back in control of your body.

"N-no." You squeaked out. You were winning. You could still feel his power surging through you, pushing to gain control again, but you were stronger. You fought until suddenly it stopped. You dropped the knife at your feet and stepped back, creating as much distance as you could between you and him never breaking eye contact.

"Pepper?" Tony moved toward you, his eyes moving from you to Loki. Watching intently for any movement from the stunned man as he stared back at you.

"Stop, Tony. I'm not who you think I am." You flashed your eyes to the confused inventor, holding out a subtle hand to stop him from coming any closer. Loki seemed to be in some kind of a trance of disbelief and you weren't sure what he'd do if Tony got any closer to you.

Something in you told you that it wasn't entirely your own will that gave you the ability to your body. The complete and sudden retraction of the power you felt from him seemed too wrong. When you looked at the raven haired man again he turned away, looking to the floor. His eyes scanned as though he was calculating different possibilities in his head.

Tony took the chance to move toward you again. When he reached his arm to you was when everything hit the fan. Loki's fist tightened and you knew it was trouble. Before you could react he spun around and with an angry yell he lunged for Starks throat.

"J-jarvis.." He choked out. "Jarvis.. now."

"L-loki! Stop!" You ran for him but he quickly threw out his arm to push you away. When you hit the ground you had noticed he took away his illusion. Your (h/c) hair flowed around your face. The clothes you had changed into when you agreed to aid him replaced the suit. You were you again. Tony looked over to you shocked and slightly relieved. It didn't last long till Loki had thrown the opposing man to the window.

"Tony!" Running past Loki to the window where he had shattered it. A loud noise coming from behind you, you turned in time to dodge the flying medal object that was following the avenger, hitting Loki on its way out. He looked up at you from the ground his eyes full of bewilderment.

"How..?" Was all he said as he stood. He started to make his way to you. You opened your mouth but you couldn't find the words to say. It wasn't until the voice from outside spoke that the two of you broke eye contact.

"Well now you've just pissed me off even more!" Tony was fully suited. Iron Man floating right infront of you. His hand was emitting a glow before blasting Loki backwards. He flew through the busted window landing just in front of you. He extended a hand to help you up. "Are you alright ma'am?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't call me ma'am, seeing as how I'm younger than you." The suited man chuckled as you took his hand. "I'm fine. Thank you." You say wiping  the blood from your neck. You both turned your attention to a now standing Loki. He looked really roughed up from that blast but still held on to his grin as though he had won that fight.

Tony flew across the room, scooping Loki up by the neck and slamming him to the wall. Visibly cracking the interior around him. "Shut it down!"  He yelled to the laughing man in his fist.

"You're too late." He clutched to the iron hand lost in a fit of mad laughter. "It can't be stopped now! My army is coming and this world will be mine."

"Wait, what army?" He has an army now? Up until now you knew nothing of what Loki's actual plan was. You had just hoped it was a one man show. 

"When that portal opens my army will destroy your pathetic planet and I will be your new god." His eyes flicking to you, sending a chill through your body. Stark released him, jetting out the window and stopping when he looked up. You ran out to the balcony, the strong breeze from such a high place catching you off gaurd. You saw it immediately, the large beam of light shooting up till it hit the sky a massive dark portal opening above the city. Creature upon creature poured out of the darkness, like horrible space gladiators on flying chariots.

Tony floated down landing next to you. The metal of his suit clanking against the metal platform. You looked at him with desperation. Pleading him silently to tell you this wasn't real. You're plane crashed on the way to Germany and  your in a coma having some super weird coma nightmare. But he didn't, what he did say was the exact opposite.

"Well, that's not good." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad about cliffhangers it seems (unintentional torture) I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter!! DX I wanted what Loki to do with the reader to be unique and stay tied pretty close to the movies story. There is a long battle to be had! 
> 
> Also sorry for an errors or mispelling. I reread it a couple times but I do better when I can review it on a computer.(I'm kinda writing this all on mobile right now lol)
> 
> **side note**  
> For all my fellow fans of the wonderful Mr. Tom Hiddleston, I know I am absolutely in love with Tom's voice and I'm sure most are. Well I give to you (those who did not know about this) the link to the audio book narrated by our beloved Loki himself. 6 glorious hours of his deep British voice. He also does a narration of Octopussy as well. I felt I had to share.
> 
> http://www.audible.com/pd/Fiction/High-Rise-Audiobook/B00UJXM3NK/ref=a_search_c4_1_1_srTtl?qid=1465705115&sr=1-1


End file.
